


A Guy Like You

by emorion



Series: Nico interacts! [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nico does not like Jackson, Nico interacts!, Schmico, anti-jackson, b-team (grey's anatomy), caggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorion/pseuds/emorion
Summary: Casey was assigned to ortho this week, and he was pretty bummed about it.





	A Guy Like You

Casey was assigned to ortho this week, and he was pretty bummed about it.

It wasn't that ortho wasn't important, and Doctor Lincoln seemed like the no nonsense type he could get behind. It was just that Casey already had an idea of what specialty he was cut out for, and broken arms and artificial hips didn't get him as excited as an aortic aneurysm or heart valve repair.

And of course it was the surgeries that got him going, not the head of cardio, thank you very much Dahlia! There was nothing going on between him and Dr. Pierce. He was just a good listener and all. Besides, Casey had a girlfriend and she was great. As he turned the corner, he was greeted by the unwelcome sight of said head of cardio, snug against none other than Dr. Jackson Avery. With his "beautiful hazel eyes" and "muscles for days", as Dahlia and Levi would patter on about. Only Parker knew the other side of Dr. Avery. The selfish one that didn't listen to Maggie's feelings and ran off to talk to other women, including his ex.

Parker must have been staring for a while because suddenly a throat cleared from behind him. "Hey, Dr. Parker," Dr. Kim said, gently clapping him on the back. He glanced over to Pierce and Avery before looking back to Casey and tilting his head to the side. "You on your way to Dr. Lincoln? It's this way."

Casey shook himself out of whatever trance he'd been in and answered a clipped "yes sir" as he moved to follow Dr. Kim. They'd hung out at Joe's a couple times since Kim started dating Levi, but Casey wasn't quite sure what he thought of the fellow. He was still a little miffed about the time Kim stood Levi up at the bar, but Schmitt seemed more than fine now. Better than ever. Casey still felt a little protective of his pseudo-little brother, though; he didn't know if he could trust Kim not to break Levi's heart.

"He's annoying, huh?" Dr. Kim's question brought him out of his own head as they walked down the hall.

"Schmitt?" Casey asked defensively.

Kim squinted and shook his head. "No, of course not Levi! I'm talking about Avery."

Now Parker was a little confused. "What about him?"

"I don't know," Kim deadpanned. "You kind of looked ready to rip his head off, dude."

Casey was shocked. Had he really let that emotion show in his face? How unprofessional.

"Not that I blame you," Kim continued, unaware of Casey's panic. "From what I've seen, he's an unprofessional hothead. And from what I've heard, he's an inconsiderate moron."

"Really?" Casey hadn't had anyone share his opinions on Avery since Roy left.

"Of course. Ever since I got here, every surgery I've helped him with he's let his emotions cloud his judgement and I've seen him go off the handle twice." A soft look took over his face when he said, "Not to mention how rude he's been to Levi." Casey nodded at that. Surely Kim had heard the same stories Levi has told him about Jackson. And surely that meant-

"And Levi' s told me about how you admire Dr. Pierce." Parker felt himself getting red as his theory was confirmed. "She'd be better off with a guy like you."

Casey looked up at Dr. Kim, who offered him a small smile and nodded as he opened the door to reveal Dr. Lincoln and their patient. He quickly put on his Dr. Parker face and paid close attention to the case, Dr. Kim's words floating around in the back of his mind. It looked like he had more in common with Kim than he thought.

It also looked like he needed to have a talk with Levi about appropriate pillow talk topics. 


End file.
